Exodus (Modern Warfare 2)
For the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) level, see Exodus (DS). Exodus is the eighth mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The player takes control of Pvt. James Ramirez, and must folow Foley and the team to mop up any enemy resistance with the help of a Stryker, "Honey Badger", take out anti- aircraft batteries with the help of "Honey Badger", and get intel from a HVI and evacuate him on 4677 Brookmere Rd. Walkthrough The player controls Private James Ramirez, starting off on foot. The first objective is to destroy enemy anti-aircraft batteries so US forces can evacuate civilians. The player engages Russian troops through a suburb with the help of a Stryker ICV, callsign "Honey Badger." The first portion of this level is simply to follow a street until the player reaches an enemy-held tollhouse guarded by a sentry gun. Use the Stryker as much as possible, and defend it from any enemies with RPGs that the player finds. Once the player has cleared the tollbooth, the player will enter a neighborhood with heavily occupied houses on either side. Use them to avoid enemies in the streets, using the Stryker to suppress the enemy while the players clears them out. Eventually, Ramirez's team reaches a golf course where they destroy the anti-aircraft batteries with artillery strikes. With the first objective complete, the Rangers press on to their second objective: secure and evacuate a High Value Individual (HVI). Ramirez's team move further into the suburb and reach a house where a C-130 Hercules has just crashed out front. The team moves into the house to secure the HVI from a panic room, but find him already dead. The team grabs a briefcase containing unknown documents and prepares to leave. As they leave Cpl. Dunn notices a unique Russian trooper on the floor and discovers it is Viktor from Makarov's assault team. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with a SCAR-H with a Red Dot Sight and an M9. File:SCARH.png|SCAR-H w/ Red Dot Sight File:M92FS.png|M9 Intel Items *'Intel No. 19:' (1/3 Intel) Inside "Garden Villas Apartment Homes" office, on top of the large center desk. *'Intel No. 20:' (2/3 Intel) "Arcadia" waterfall entry area. The building will be on the right when coming from the apartments, and the laptop is sitting on a counter *'Intel No. 21:' (3/3 Intel) Once the player has crossed the first covered bridge, the second house on the right, neighboring the gray mansion that the squad is to advance through will have the last intel. Head in and go upstairs. (The stairs are behind a wall in the living room, visible from the front doorway.) It is sitting on a yellow couch. Tips *The player can "laze" the enemy choppers (i.e., use the laser targeting sight on the players rifle) and "Honey Badger" will target them and take them out in a few seconds. This is important on Veteran level because many enemies will come from the choppers. *After the player clears out the first block of houses and are about to cross the bridge, wait for "Honey Badger" and follow behind it until the player can regroup next to a wall with the players squad. This will help a lot on Veteran. *Do not approach the anti-aircraft emplacements. Even if the player kills the Russians manning the guns, a BMP will turn around and kill the player. *The players squadmates will help the player clear out the larger houses by drawing fire from the enemies. Wait for them to cover the player before advancing indoors. * Honey Badger is capable of crushing the player when it advances. The player should therefore take precautions to avoid it when it moves forward. * Don't bother using an RPG throughout the mission due to its special nature. All rockets, whether fired by friend or foe, will automatically maneuver towards "Honey Badger" and be shot down. Firing an RPG within close proximity of the vehicle can result in the player's death. However if the player gets an RPG after Honey Badger has stopped and go to the ammo drops the player can destroy the big radar vehicles on both AA emplacements and the BMP on the accessible AA emplacement. * The Sentry Gun at the Roadblock can be picked up. To get behind it, the player should obtain a PP2000 or other light weapon, then throw a flashbang to temporarily stun the Sentry gun and the Russian forces. The player can then sprint safely behind the Sentry gun, eliminate the Russians, and take the sentry gun. However, the gun will still only target friendly forces. * If the player lases the escaping civilian in the beginning of the level, the ICV will open fire and destroy the escaping vehicle. Transcript See Exodus/Transcript. Trivia See Exodus (Modern Warfare 2)/Trivia. Video thumb|300px|right|Exodus Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Singleplayer Category:Singleplayer